1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding handle assembly a handle of which is erected when an article is carried, the handle being folded into a recess of the article when the article is used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional folding handle assembly for carrying an article, which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 63-22704: a shaft fixed to a base-end portion of a handle is rotatably supported in a circular hole of a support element; a ball an a spring are mounted in a small hole (which communicates with the circular hole of the support, element) in an insertion manner; at least two longitudinal grooves are provided in an outer peripheral surface of the shaft at angular intervals of approximately 90 and engaged with the ball.
However, in the conventional folding handle assembly, in order to provide at least two longitudinal grooves (which engage with the ball without fail) in the outer peripheral surface of the shaft at the angular intervals of approximately 90.degree. the shaft should be increased in diameter, which results in a considerable enlargement of the entire handle assembly.